


Time of our lives

by VanillaKiss



Series: We Found Home [1]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Parents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss
Summary: a collection of their stories starting from the wedding





	1. Darling, there's so much love

**Author's Note:**

> for day1 of iljaeweekmay19
> 
>  
> 
> based on: James Blunt - Time Of Our Lives

"Are you nervous?"

 

"Not at all." Ilhoon showed his shaking hands to his sister. "I feel like I'm gonna pass out." 

 

"Everything will be alright, okay?" Joo laughed and hugged his brother. "I know I said it like hundred times just today, but I'm so happy for you. I wish you the best." Ilhoon took a deep breath. "Ilhoon, you really gonna pass out," she chuckled. 

 

"No, I'm okay, I think." 

 

Someone knocked on the door. "Hi," Sungjae was standing there, paler than ever. 

 

"You guys are hopeless," Joo laughed and patted his brother's shoulder. "I'll be outside," she said and left the two men alone. 

 

Neither of them moved. They were just standing there, looking at each other, trying not to throw up. It was so strange. They could feel something was slowly changing as time passed, but in reality, the only thing that was changing was the name of their relationship status. Still, it felt something new. New and exciting. Promising. 

 

"It's starting soon," Sungjae said, voice trembling. 

 

Ilhoon took the first steps. He walked to his fiancé and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Sungjae. I love you so much." He kissed his cheek. 

 

"I can't believe it's really happening. After all of these things, we're really here." He wrapped his arms around Ilhoon's waist and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. 

 

They were just kissing lazily, not going anywhere with it. It calmed them down a little and made them feel safe. They felt like it was just the two of them. It felt like there weren’t like twenty people outside, waiting for them to finally get married.

 

"Sorry," they heard a voice, followed by a loud knock. "We just wanted to check on you," Changsub said. He was with Hyunsik. "Are you nervous?" 

 

"No, it's just a wedding and we're tying the knot with the love of our lives. It's nothing to worry about," Sungjae said sarcastically and took a step back.

 

Hyunsik grinned. "Everything will be okay." 

 

"Yeah," Changsub nodded. "Just don't say too cheesy and cringy things." 

 

"We won't," Ilhoon frowned. 

 

"Sungjae, Eunkwang and the others wanted to talk to you." 

 

"Oh, okay," Sungjae nodded and pecked Ilhoon's lips. "I'll be back in a minute. Or if not, we'll meet in front of the door," he said and left. 

 

"You're glowing," Changsub grinned. "Happiness suits you." 

 

"I can't believe I'm getting married." He went to the mirror and stared at his reflection. 

 

"Me neither," Hyunsik said but Changsub kicked him in the shins. 

 

"It was obvious," he said, hands in his pocket. "Well, after you gave him another chance," he corrected himself. "He wanted the best for you." 

 

"When it was him what was the best for Ilhoon," Hyunsik sighed. "But let’s not talk about the past. We wish you the best," he winked at his friend. 

 

 

 

Sungjae and Ilhoon only met in front of the door. They could hear their own heartbeat. It was crazy to actually get married. Sungjae never planned it, and Ilhoon thought it would be impossible with the strict parents he had. 

 

Ilhoon took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Don't close your eyes," Sungjae said, kissing Ilhoon's closed eyes. "Don't be nervous. It's gonna be okay," he assured him. 

 

The door opened and they started walking in hand in hand. 

 

Sungjae looked at the guests. He could see Changsub and Hyunsik clapping loudly, Peniel whistling, Eunkwang and Minhyuk winking at them. _Annoying_ , he thought lovingly. He couldn't help but smile. He looked at their parents. Ilhoon's and his parents were sitting side by side, their siblings sitting behind them. He saw the proud smile on his parent's face which made him somehow relieved. Ilhoon's parents shook their head dramatically and rolled their eyes when they noticed that Sungjae was looking at them but smiled eventually. Well, yeah, things had been different not long ago. Sungjae knew Ilhoon's mother didn't think he'd stay. Not after he left once. But now he was here and wanted to stay. His father was the same. He didn't talk to Sungjae or when he did, it was just to warn him that if he hurts their son again, then it's over for him. It took them a few months before they warmed up to Sungjae again. 

 

Lastly, he looked at Ilhoon. At the man he loved. He didn't feel anything just love and admiration toward this man. He felt so grateful and full of love, he just wanted to lie down and cry because of happiness. 

 

 

Sungjae couldn't really pay attention to the ceremony. The only time he felt that he was really in present, was when they had the tell their vows to each other. Any other time he felt like he was in heaven. 

 

"First of all, I love you," he started. "I know I was an asshole sometimes," he looked at Ilhoon's parents, then back again at Ilhoon, "and I'll always regret that time." Ilhoon snorted. "I love you. I've always loved you. And I will continue to love you until the end of the time." He linked their fingers. "We both know it's not always laughing and happy smiles. We know it'll be times when we'll argue. We know it'll be times when one of us will sleep on the couch. When we won't talk to each other for days. But we know it the best that in the end, we'll make up. We'll cover the other with a blanket when he falls asleep on the couch. We'll admit that it was our fault and apologize if we did something bad." He smiled at Ilhoon. "Because we love each other. And it's stronger than some silly argument." He wanted to hug Ilhoon. "I'm glad people still believe in us, even after those decisions we made." He looked at the guests. "I'm gonna be honest with everyone. Ilhoonie hyung already knows it. I cried a lot during that time we broke up. I know it was my decision, and I seriously thought it was the best for us," he glanced at Ilhoon's father who was looking at him with strict yet warm eyes. "Apparently, it wasn't." He shrugged. "We all make shitty decision." 

 

"Shitty?" Ilhoon whispered but it was loud enough to everyone in the first row could hear it. "It was almost impossible to stand here because of your decision." 

 

"I know," Sungjae whispered back. "But that's not what's important now." 

 

"What are you talking about? It's important, you idiot." 

 

Some people started laughing, hearing their bickering. 

 

"Anyway, I'm thankful for you. Thank you for always supporting and loving me. Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. You showed me what really meant to live. You made me feel so safe. Well, you still do. You know how to cheer me up. You always laugh at my jokes even if they're not good at all. You make the bed every morning, you carry the heaviest groceries when we shop." They could hear Peniel saying _whipped_ to Minhyuk and Eunkwang. "You are everything I never knew I needed. You always compliment me and tell me I'm good enough. You always encourage me and I just want to do better in everything I do to make you proud. You always take care of me and spoil me when I'm sick. You listened to me when no one else did. You understand me in a way no one did. You helped me grow. Let's stay together for a very long time." 

 

It was Ilhoon's turn now. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I love you, Sungjae. I could stand here all day and tell every single thing I love about you-”

 

“He really could,” he heard Joo saying it. 

 

“But there is just too many I’m not even sure one day would be enough. Like, I love how you can make me smile for no reason, how you put so much thought into everything you do for me, how your hugs can always make me feel better. I love that you make dinner every night I go home late and do the dishes even if it's my turn. I love how, when we first met, talked about the bad decisions we made and promised we would never do that again but we still did, and this time we just hurt each other." The guests laughed. "We definitely deserve an award for being the couple that has always made the worst decisions thinking they were the best," Sungjae grimaced. "I love how you kiss me goodbye when I'm still asleep in the morning," he paused for a second. He felt like he could start crying in any minutes. "You could see the best in me in my darkest times. You helped me a lot." Ilhoon glanced at his parents. "We both did things we regret now. But in the end, we always realized it meant nothing without each other." He smiled at their hands. "My life has no meaning without you." He heard Changsub's laugh. "I know it was cringy," he said, turning toward his friend. "Anyway," he turned back to Sungjae, "we know our relationship isn't perfect. But honestly, is there any relationship that's perfect?" He stroke Sungjae's hand with his thumb. "We're humans, therefore we're imperfect. But I believe we learned from it. I believe we helped each other to grow into better human beings." Sungjae nodded. "I'm gonna be honest. After you left me, I've never imagined this day would come. I was so sure I'd never see you again." He heard his mother saying _me too_ to his father. He tried not to laugh. "Now we're here. I'm just happy I can spend the rest of my life with you, Sungjae. I'm really happy." He teared up. "Thank you for choosing me." 

 

Seeing Ilhoon tearing up, Sungjae couldn't help but do the same. 

 

"Thank you for giving me another chance," he mouthed it to Ilhoon. 

 

They kissed. 

 

"I love you," Sungjae whispered into Ilhoon's mouth. 

 

"I love you too."


	2. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilhoon and Sungjae are ready for a child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for day3 of iljaeweekmay19

It was Sungjae, who first suggested it. They were lying in bed. Ilhoon just woke up, Sungjae was already wide awake. He couldn’t sleep. There was something he really wanted to tell his husband. He had waited for days and every time he had a chance to tell Ilhoon, he chickened out.

 

“You know, I was thinking…” he started and glanced at Ilhoon. 

 

“Hm?” He rolled over and snuggled against Sungjae. 

 

“We’ve been married for almost two years.”

 

“You want to go again?” Ilhoon asked, remembering the past.

 

“No, of course not!” Sungjae shook his head. “I- I think we are ready.”

 

“Ready for what?” Ilhoon sat up, yawning. 

 

“To have a child,” he said and waited. Even though he was someone who couldn’t stay in the same place for too long, he had always wanted a child. His own child.

 

Now, that he got married and lived with Ilhoon for years, he thought he was ready. They were ready. He didn’t want to go anywhere ever again, except if he was doing it with his family.

 

Ilhoon frowned. “Adoption?” 

 

Sungjae nodded. “But if you don’t want it then it’s okay! We don’t have to, I was just thinking and I-” 

 

Ilhoon kissed him before he could say more. “You talk too much.” 

  
  
  


One year later, three people entered their home instead of two: Ilhoon, Sungjae, and their daughter, Hyewon. They were more than happy. It was something both of them wanted and even though they were afraid and wasn’t sure if they could be good dads, they promised to do their best. 

 

They knew they have to wait for Hyewon to adjust. She was six years old, very shy and reserved. She didn’t talk too much, but that could have been because everything that had happened to her was still new. 

 

“Hyewon, this is your room,” Ilhoon opened the door.

 

“It’s…” Hyewon paused. She didn’t know what to say. 

 

“Ah, no, don’t say anything!” Sungjae, who was holding her hand, bent down. “We thought,” he looked at his husband, “that we could paint it together. We didn’t know which color you’d like so we thought you could pick one and then paint it together.” He was nervous. 

 

Her eyes lit up but she remained silent. 

 

“Do you want something to eat?” Hyewon shook her head. “Watch a movie?” Sungjae tried again but Hyewon shook her head this time as well. “Then just talk?” Her grip on Sungjae’s hand tightened. “I see. Then we’ll let you explore the house, okay? If you need anything, just tell us.” He straightened and looked at Ilhoon, mouthing _say something_ to Ilhoon.

 

Ilhoon patted their daughter’s head. He was nervous as well, and it was awkward. Sungjae rolled his eyes and sighed. _Hopeless._

 

They didn’t talk that much after that. They ate dinner together, tucked Hyewon into bed and went to bed themselves. However, they couldn’t fall asleep.

 

It was the same with Hyewon. She just laid there, staring into the darkness, the blanket pulled up to her nose. She liked both Ilhoon and Sungjae and really wanted to talk with them more and laugh with them or watch a movie together. But every time she said something, she just didn’t know how to call them. Should she say dad? Or just call them by their names as she did before they took her home?

 

“Home,” she whispered to herself. Was it really home? 

 

She got up and tiptoed into the kitchen. She was hungry. She couldn’t eat as much as she wanted during dinner. She told herself if this really was her home, then it was okay to eat. Even if the clock in his room said it was almost two in the morning.

 

She went to the fridge and hesitated before opening its door.

 

“Can I help you?” A voice asked. She closed the fridge and took a few steps back. She felt like she got caught when in reality, she wasn’t doing anything bad. It was her home. She shouldn’t have felt like she was a guest or wasn’t allowed to use anything.

 

She turned around, eyes wide, lips slightly parted. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to eat something.”

 

Sungjae smiled at that and went to her to open the fridge. “Me too,” he said and took out the left-over. “I couldn’t eat almost all day. I was too excited.” 

 

While Sungjae was warming up the food, she sat down and watched him. His dad. That good-looking thirty-year-old man who held her hands when they walked into their home.

 

“Excited?” Hyewon asked and watched as Sungjae placed two plates on the table with their dinner from yesterday. 

 

“Yes. Excited.” He sat on the left side of her. They started eating. “We had been wanting a kid for two years and now our dream came true and we finally have you.” Sungjae looked up to meet his daughter’s wide eyes. “We’re glad you’re here.”

 

Hyewon turned away. “My dream came true, too,” Hyewon said quietly. “I’ve always wanted a family.” Were they really her family? “And now I think I have one.”

 

Sungjae couldn’t help but smile. “If there is something that bothers you or makes you uncomfortable, just tell us, okay?” Hyewon nodded. “Also, you don’t have to call us dad. You can call us by our name. We don’t want to force anything on you.”

 

“I-” She fell silent. It was her choice. “I want to call you dad.” He glanced at Sungjae. “Because you’re my dad. You and Ilhoon, too.”

 

“Doesn’t it… Doesn’t it bother you that you have two dads?” Sungjae asked, biting his lip. 

 

Hyewon shook her head. 

 

“What are you two doing here?” Ilhoon appeared in the door and smiled at them fondly. 

 

“Did we wake you up?” Hyewon asked worriedly. 

 

Ilhoon sat down on her right side. “No,” he shook his head. 

 

“Then why are you here?” Sungjae asked and swallowed the food. 

 

“You weren't there,” Ilhoon said to Sungjae who blushed immediately, then turned his head to Hyewon. “Can't you sleep?” he asked, stroking her hair. “I couldn’t sleep either. I was nervous,” he chuckled. “Well, both of us were. And looks like you too.” Hyewon nodded. “Your dad sings pretty well,” he pointed at Sungjae. “Maybe he could sing a lullaby or something.”

 

“Can I-” Hyewon bit her lip and shook her head. 

 

“Hm? Tell us,” Sungjae said, encouraging. 

 

“Can I stay up a little bit longer?” she asked, avoiding any eye contact. 

 

Sungjae and Ilhoon looked at each other, waiting for the other to say something. Neither of them wanted to say no, but both of them knew that she should have been already asleep now. 

 

“Just today, okay?” Ilhoon said finally. 

 

Hyewon looked at him with bright eyes. "Thank you!" 

 

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Sungjae suggested. "Or what would you like to do?" 

 

"A movie would be good."

 

“Then let’s all watch a movie!”

 


	3. Here We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How did you know it was him?”
> 
> “I’m not really sure. I just knew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for day4 of iljaeweekmay19

“How did you know it was him?” Hyewon asked, sitting next to Ilhoon on a bench. They went to grocery shopping in the afternoon when both of her dads were free and before they returned home, they stopped for a few minutes because Changsub asked for a bottle of wine. 

 

While they were waiting outside for Sungjae, who went to gave Changsub the wine, they were sitting on a bench near the house. It was a chilly September evening, the leaves were mostly still green, they could still see the setting sun. The sky was orange with a tint of blue, red and purple. It was a quiet neighborhood, only a few people walked past by them. 

 

Changsub moved here not long after Ilhoon and Sungjae’s wedding which had already been almost seven years now. He talked a lot about this with Ilhoon. They had been friends ever since they were six so it was natural to ask him about this. Apparently, Changsub wanted to settle down. He finally asked out his longtime crush. They had dated for two years before Changsub asked him if he wanted to move into his house. Since then, he and Hyunsik had been living together. _But that’s another story._

 

“I’m not really sure,” Ilhoon answered. “I just knew.”

 

“But when? As soon as he asked if he could sit with you on the train?” Hyewon tilted her head to the right side. 

 

“No. I didn’t really see him anything at that time,” Ilhoon laughed awkwardly. “But it happened on that journey.” A fond smile appeared on his face. “We were just two idiots, young and rebellious. We thought we had no one and no one understood us.”

 

“But you had uncle Changsub,” Hyewon said.

 

“Yes, I know. But still. I needed freedom.” He folded his hands in his lap. “It just felt too suffocating. So I ran away.” He sighed. “But you,” he pointed at his daughter, “never do that, okay?”

 

“Why not?” she chuckled. “Maybe I’ll find my husband or wife there.”

 

“Or wife?” Ilhoon raised his eyebrows and grinned.

 

“I mean, who knows,” she shrugged.

 

“Is there any reason why you asked this?” Ilhoon looked at his daughter.

 

Hyewon blushed. “There is this boy I met in the library. He likes reading just like me and we always talk about books.”

 

Ilhoon couldn’t hide his smile. “So this is why you go there more than you usually did.”

 

“Maybe?” She turned away. 

 

“Maybe what?” Sungjae furrowed his eyebrows. “Am I hearing this right?” He sat down on her other side. 

 

Hyewon nodded.

 

“She asked how and when did I know,” Ilhoon said with a gentle smile. “I told her I’m not sure.”

 

“Wasn’t it when I saved you from that dog?” Sungjae grinned at his husband.

 

“It definitely wasn’t. I felt the opposite actually. It was your fault that dog started chasing us.” Hyewon looked at him curiously. “Long story,” he said. “I think it was when we had that breakfast. You know, that one, early in the morning.”

 

“Oh, I remember,” Sungjae smiled, staring at his feet. “That was the first time we talked properly, wasn’t it?”

 

“Yes, it was. There weren’t many people at that place. It was very early, around five, I think. We were out all night, we watched a movie, went to a club, walked around aimlessly,” he said, playing with his fingers. “But somehow that morning there felt different.”

 

Sungjae lifted up his head to look at Ilhoon. “I think I knew it when we went to that bookstore and you talked about what you’re looking for in a novel and how you hate romance.” Ilhoon cringed. “Your dad,” he said it to Hyewon, “literally wrote two romance book while we were there. He was just talking and talking and talking and I just couldn’t look away. I was amazed by how passionate he talked about something he loved,” he patted his daughter’s hand. “So when we spent that night out and went to eat breakfast, I kinda knew it already. That morning just made me like him even more.”

 

“You promised me we won’t tell anyone that bookstore story,” Ilhoon pressed his lips together.

 

“But it was hilarious,” Sungjae snorted. “I’m kidding.” He let out a laugh and turned to Hyewon. “He was adorable.”

 

“I wasn’t,” Ilhoon crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“He was,” Sungjae whispered to Hyewon and winked. 

 

Hyewon just smiled. She loved hearing stories about how they met and what did happen to them on that journey. Two young boys who couldn’t find their place in this world ran away from home, met miraculously. They spent almost two months together in a cheap motel, sharing one bed until Ilhoon’s parents found them and took him home. But they met again because a week later Sungjae unexpectedly showed up at Ilhoon’s place. They started dating officially but a few months later Sungjae left. He couldn’t stay at the same place for too long. He said he was someone who needed freedom. He was afraid of settling down. _And an idiot_ , Hyewon thought. 

 

But he came back.

 

Because he loved Ilhoon.

 

She didn’t hear much from her fathers about what happened at that time, but their friends and her grandparents told her many stories. She knew how depressed Ilhoon was, how Sungjae changed his mind while being away and came back with the first train. She knew that Ilhoon's parents despised their relationship at first because they were sure Sungjae just would break his heart again. 

 

“Shouldn’t we go back?” Ilhoon asked and stood up, grabbing both Hyewon’s and Sungjae’s hand to pull them up. “We wanted to cook dinner together.”

 

“Right,” Sungjae nodded. 

 

They walked home, Sungjae and Ilhoon holding hands, Hyewon walking behind them. She looked at the two men. They were arguing. It was still about that bookstore thing Sungjae mentioned earlier. Ilhoon looked angry but his eyes were gentle and full of love. Sungjae said something about a book with a smug smirk. 

 

Hyewon thought back on that day they took her home. Even though it wasn’t easy at first, now it really felt like home. They made it feel like home. She loved her dads. She loved cooking with them, she loved shopping with them, she loved their movie nights, she loved traveling with them, she loved their friends. _She loved her family._

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: 6vanillakiss


End file.
